


cause we look so good together

by moonlightcanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, anti oliver queen, no superheroes/vigilantes, not oliver queen friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: anon on Tumblr asked for ""I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend because my asshole ex-boyfriend is right over there and he keeps bugging me, wanting to get back together." Laurel + whatever lady you're feeling (I imagine you know which guy I'm imagining as the ex)"so here it is with laurel & iris





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um yeah I was like?? trying to figure out a title and idk I just went with a lyric from she keeps me warm by Sapphic Queen Mary Lambert.
> 
> quick note; this is set in a universe with no superheroes/vigilantes or anything.

Laurel’s eyes surveyed the room, trying to find an easy place to hide. She located that the restrooms were in the left hallway, but to get there she would have to cross the path of the very person she was trying to avoid. 

‘How did I get myself into this one?’ Laurel thought to herself, remembering the events of earlier that day. 

_Laurel was sitting at her favorite coffee shop, staring expectantly at her best friend. “What’s this about?”_

_“I need you to go in my place for this gala tonight.” Felicty said, pulling out a invite from her purse. “It would be extremely rude if I ignored their invite, political crap and that, but something came up that I have to attend to. But if I sent my lovely best friend in my place, they might not be as pissed.”_

_Laurel glanced at the invitation before narrowing her eyes at her sister. “You want me to go to your company’s gala... in your place?”_

_Felicity waved her hand nonchalantly. “It’s not_ my _gala, it’s just a gala that I’ve donated a lot of money into. But I have a unexpected business meeting in Beijing that I_ cannot _miss.” Felicity gave Laurel her best puppy dog face. “Pretty please? I would owe you big time- and any expenses I will cover.”_

 _Laurel sighed, if there’s one thing she couldn’t do, it was say ‘no’ to Felicity’s puppy face. “Fine. But you owe me_ big _time. I’ll have you know that I’ll be missing out on Grey’s Anatomy for this.”_

Laurel ran a hand through her hair, thankful that she decided to leave it down instead of let Felicity pay for her to get a hairstylist that would have made it look like she was a model or something of that sort. 

“Felicity owes me big time.” Laurel muttered to herself, eyeing her ex who was getting increasingly closer to her. “If I don’t murder her first.” 

Laurel glanced over at the food bar, hoping to stuff as much gourmet cheese into her mouth before she would undoubtedly be noticed by her ex and dragged into an excruciatingly annoying conversation. 

She mentally noted at least seven different types of cheeses before she saw her saving grace - someone she actual _knew_. 

“Iris?” Laurel said, approaching the woman. “Iris West?” 

Iris turned around, staring at Laurel for a second before a grin broke out on her face. “Well, damn, if it isn’t Dinah Laurel Lance.” She held her arms out for a hug that Laurel gratefully accepted. 

“I gotta say, I’m a little shocked to see you here.” Laurel said after they parted from their hug. “Are you here with one of the companies?” 

“Oh god no,” Iris laughed, shaking her head. “I’m a reporter with the Central City Picture News, they wanted someone to come get the scoop on this gala and I got the short straw. What about you? I thought you wanted to be a lawyer?” 

Laurel found herself blushing because _Iris West_  remembered that she wanted to be a lawyer - which was a ridiculous thing to blush over because of course she remembered, they were roommates and good friends in collage. 

“I’m actually an ADA. I’m here in place of my friend who couldn’t make it, she, uh, put a lot of money into this gala but then had a last minute meeting in Beijing that she couldn’t miss and I have yet to meet someone who can say ‘no’ to Felicity’s puppy dog eyes.” Laurel said, chuckling softly.

Iris raised an eyebrow. “Felicity? As in Felicity Smoak of Smoak Enterprises?” 

“That would be her.” Laurel confirmed. 

“Do you think she might be willing to do an interview with me?” 

Laurel laughed. “She does owe me a rather large favor. I’m sure we could arrange something.” 

Iris grinned. “Well it would seem that I too owe you now too.” 

“What? No, of course not, this is just helping an old friend out.” Laurel said. “You don’t owe me anything for this.” 

“Dinah Laurel Lance, you are too good for your own good.” Iris crossed her arms. “Surely there must be _something_  I can do - and really, I do insist.” 

Laurel bit her lip. “Well... I mean there’s one thing - but I really couldn’t ask it of you-”

Iris cut her off with a look. “Lance, I really insist that you do.” 

Laurel took a breath. “I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend because my asshole ex-boyfriend is right over there and he keeps bugging me, wanting to get back together.”

“Say no more,” Iris said, holding out her arm for Laurel to hook her own with. “Which rich straight white douchebag is he?” 

Laurel laughed, though it was mostly out of relief but god had she missed Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on chapter two and hope to have it up very soon!!! Comments and Kudos fuel my ability to write so please, even a simple heart emoji makes my day. love you all!!


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh god, that’s him, that’s my ex.” Laurel said, pointing him out to Iris.

“Wait, your ex is Oliver Queen, as in the son of Robert Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated? Next you’re gonna tell me you know Bruce Wayne or some shit.” Iris teased. 

“Shit, I think he just saw me.” Laurel said, trying to cover her face with a hand.

Iris caught Laurel’s free hand with her own. “Hey, you’ve got this. You’re Dinah Laurel Lance. Plus, you’ve got me. We’re gonna make him wish he never messed with you.”

Laurel glanced at Iris, she was smiling at her, practically radiating light. And for a second, Laurel thought she felt butterflies in her stomach, but before Laurel could think about it, Oliver was standing in front of them. 

“Laurel!” Oliver exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Oliver.” Laurel said, forcing a smile. “It’s- it’s good to see you too.” The words felt bitter on her tongue. 

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked.

“Oh, uh-” Laurel bit her lip and glanced at Iris.

Iris picked up the cue instantly. “I convinced her to come with me, these corporate galas are always so... well, you know, I needed a little back up to keep me from ditching.” 

Oliver seemed to only just have noticed Iris. “I’m sorry, you are?”

Iris held out her hand. “Iris West, reporter for Central City Picture News.” 

Oliver excepted the handshake, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “And how do you know Laurel?” 

"I’m her girlfriend.” Iris replied without skipping a beat.

Oliver looked at Laurel. “Oh, I didn’t know you were-” 

“Actually, I told you I was bisexual on our first date.” Laurel said. 

Oliver looked like she had just slapped him, but he quickly shook it off. “Oh, right, of course. How could I forget?” 

Laurel bit back a scoff, instead offering an overly sweet smile, that Oliver was completely oblivious to the bitterness behind it. 

“So… How long have you two… been together?” Oliver asked, feigning disinterest. 

Laurel felt her heart skip a beat, they hadn’t talked about timelines. 

“Well, it _feels_ like it’s been forever,” Iris said, glancing at Laurel with such an adoring look that for just one second, Laurel forgot that they weren’t really a couple. “But it’s only been about, hmm, well it will be two months on Tuesday, right babe?” Iris finished.

“It better be, otherwise I’ve planned a special dinner for a random Tuesday.” Laurel replied, smiling back at her (fake) girlfriend. 

"You planned a special dinner for us? Babe that's so sweet!" Iris said, her eyes were sparkling, and  _god_ Laurel wanted to kiss her.

Oliver cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable by the fact that the conversation had drifted away from him.

'Good.' Laurel thought, biting back a bitter smile. 

"Well, uh," Oliver began, clearing his throat again. "I really should be getting back to, uh, well you know." He made a vague gesture to the crowd. 

"Right, of course." Laurel said, hoping that she didn't sound as relieved as she felt. 

"It was nice meeting you Iris," Oliver said, offering her a smile that looked just a little bit too polite. 

And then he turned to Laurel, he gave her a smile that probably looked innocent enough to the outside gaze, but it made Laurel feel nauseous. 

"It was great seeing you again," Oliver said, his words sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard to Laurel. "We really should meet up sometime and catch up." 

With perfect timing, Iris squeezed her hand gently, reminding Laurel that she was right there. 

Laurel forced a smile and nodded at Oliver, making a polite non-committal noise. 

Oliver flashed one last over the top smile before turning and heading back into the crowd. 

"God, what a dick." Iris muttered once he was out of earshot. 

"Mmm," Laurel agreed, her eyes trained on the back of his head, making sure that he didn't decide to turn around. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Iris asked. 

Laurel decided that he wasn't going to turn around and she looked to Iris. "It's complicated." 

Iris didn't push it, choosing instead to grab a piece of cheese off of the tray of a passing waiter. 

"Thank you for doing this." Laurel said, smoothing out her dress to give her hands something to do. "I don't know what I would've done if I had to have a conversation with him by myself." 

Iris looked at Laurel, their eyes meeting, and for a moment, neither said anything. 

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Iris asked, breaking the silencing. 

Laurel blinked, her heart skipping a beat. "Dinner? Like a date?" 

"It doesn't have to be a date," Iris replied quickly. "We could just... catch up on old times and stuff?"

"But it could be a date?" Laurel said, her voice cautious. 

Their eyes met again. 

"If you want it to be." Iris said, her eyes searching Laurel's. 

Laurel paused, taking a moment to realize how close she was to Iris, staring into her brown eyes so deep Laurel could drown in them. Every fiber in her body wanted to surge forward and press her lips against Iris's.

She didn't.

"I'm free next Tuesday."

Iris was practically  _glowing_ when she smiled. 

Screw it. 

Laurel surged forward and kissed Iris. 


End file.
